An advanced-super dimension switch (ADS) technology is a wide view angle technology developed to resolve the application problems of large-sized high definition desktop displays and liquid crystal televisions in the liquid crystal display field, that is, a technology that is generally called as hard screen technology at present. The ADS technology generates a multi-dimensional electric field with the electrodes in pixels in a same plane, makes the aligned liquid crystal molecules between electrodes and over the electrodes all generate rotations, and thus increases the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer. The ADS technology overcomes the problem of low light transmittance of a conventional in-plane switch technology, and achieves high light transmittance on the premise of a wide view angle. The main advantages of the ADS technology include: no color shift in all observation directions, high color reduction, no push mura phenomenon in the case of pushing, super-wide view angle, fast response speed, high contrast ratio, and low power consumption.
At present, a method of manufacturing an ADS type liquid crystal panel comprises: fabricating an alignment layer, polyimide (PI) layer, on an array substrate obtained from an array manufacturing process; performing a rubbing process upon the PI layer formed on the array substrate; forming grooves in a certain direction on the PI layer to provide a certain pretilt angle to achieve an alignment function for liquid crystal molecules. The process for the PI layer is a rubbing process, and because the surface heights of the array substrate are uneven, the depths of the grooves formed in regions with height difference on the array substrate in the rubbing process are different, and this may cause dark-state light leakage in the operation of a liquid crystal panel.
To sum up, the rubbing process during the fabrication of an ADS type liquid crystal panel in the existing technology may lead to dark-state light leakage, and thus affects the contrast ratio of a liquid crystal panel and makes the whole display quality of the liquid crystal panel degraded.